Metal Bars Can't Keep Us Apart
by Becimpala33
Summary: Dean and Sam need help busting out of jail, and Sam's got just the girlfriend to do it. Sam/OC Aurora . Also features Zoe Mitchell, my friend Frostpaw's OC, whom I am borrowing with permissi9on.


Metal Bars Can't Keep Us Apart

"Zoe, stop pacing!" Dean snapped, leaning his head back against the dented, dirty cement wall.

"Look, I know you guys are pros at being incarcerated, but I'm not used to metal bars, ok?" Zoe snapped back, wrapping her fingers so tightly around the bars her knuckles turned white. "It would have been nice to know you two are wanted fugitives."

"Don't worry," Sam said reassuringly, his long legs almost stretching past the bars.

"What, was your one phone call to some magic fairy?" Zoe sighed, flopping down on the bench net to Dean.

"Something like that," Sam grinned, and the grin only grew wider as a female voice rang out from the front of the station.

"The CIA has jurisdiction here, gentlemen." The woman's voice was strong, and powerful, and Zoe pressed up against the bars again in an attempt to see. "These men are wanted fugitives, and the CIA will be taking custody of them and the girl for all our safety."

High heels clicked towards them, and two policemen appeared, led by a tall blonde woman in a boxy navy blue suit.

"Step back please," one of the policemen ordered, and Zoe immediately complied. Handcuffs were clamped back on all their wrists, and they were escorted to the woman's black Toyota.

"I've got it from here gentlemen," the woman said, leaning out her driver's side window. "Your government thanks you."

They drove for about two miles in silence before Dean interjected. "Your government thanks you?" he laughed, catching the keys the woman tossed back to him, and unlocking their handcuffs.

"They ate that up," the woman laughed back, pulling the car over to the side of the deserted road.

"What exactly is going on here?" Zoe asked in complete confusion, exiting the car with the others and glancing around. Sam immediately strode over to the woman, gently tugging at the roots of her hair. The blonde wig slid off, and Sam tossed it aside, sliding out the bobby pins to reveal brunette weaves underneath. The woman unbuttoned the unflattering suit jacket, and threw it off, followed by the loose suit pants, revealing a tight black lacy tank top and skinny jeans.

"Mmm, that's better," Sam said, grinning broadly as he pulled the woman in and kissed her deeply, bending her slightly over the hood of the car.

"That is better, isn't it?" the woman grinned back, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him in even closer for another kiss.

"You get used to this," Dean mock-whispered to Zoe, and the woman turned toward him with a laugh, running forward and into his arms.

'I missed you too, Dean," she grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for the rescue, Ror," Dean said, returning her hug.

"You're Aurora," Zoe said, stepping towards the woman.

"And you must be Zoe," Aurora answered, smiling as she stepped forward and extended her hand. Zoe shook it, matching her smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Zoe said. "Thanks for getting us out of there."

"No problem," Aurora answered, leaning back into Sam's chest as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my boys."

"Of course you know what this means, Zoe," Dean said, perching on the hood and letting out an exaggerated exasperated sight. "We're going to have to pay for a second hotel room tonight."

"Why-Oh." Zoe blushed deeply, and Aurora laughed, punching Dean in the shoulder.

"Really, Dean?" Aurora asked, rolling her eyes at him. "Totally necessary to say that?"

"Are you saying it's not true?" Dean asked, screwing his face up in an imitation of innocence.

"Dean, I'm holding three pairs of handcuffs. Of course it's true," Aurora shot back with a deadpan expression "You and Zoe probably want to get a room in an entirely different hotel."

'We're going straight back to the hotel, right?" Sam chimed in, fighting to keep back a laugh.

"Zoe and I need to go have some good girl talk at the nearest diner," Aurora said, putting an arm around Zoe's shoulders. "We need to get to know each other better. I can't have her thinking I'm some sex-crazed bondage chick." Dean opened his mouth, but Aurora cut him off with a fierce glare. "Don't even think about saying a word. If you can behave, you can come to the diner too. There will be hamburgers."

"You had me at hamburgers," Dean grinned, and climbed into the driver's seat. "And then the Impala-"

"Already stole the keys back," Aurora said, placing them in his hand. "We'll go get it back after dinner.

"Sam, I will continue to insist you marry this girl," Dean said, shaking the keys near Sam's face.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sam answered, kissing Aurora and pulling her into the backseat next to him.


End file.
